Forever lost
by captianchubs
Summary: follow the adverture of gorack the barbarian
1. chapter 1:Yo Mama'a Bar

Chapter one: Yo Mama's Bar.  
  
It was a cold night as Gorack stumbles into Yo Mama's Bar. Woozy form his previous battle with a gang of goblins, he stumbles into an unfriendly gentlemen.  
  
"What the hell! You made me spill my beer", said the stocky dwarf as he hoped off his stool and drew his axe.  
  
Gorack took a few steps back, " Calm doen i do not wish to fight.I am still weary from a battle with goblins, and I just wish to turn in for the night."  
  
"Woozzy after fighting goblins? You must be kidding me. I took out an encampment of orces with just me and my friends" the dwarf stumbles at the weight of his axe obviosly to drunk to hold it up right, "You will pay for my drink."  
  
"Ok how much was it and i will surely pay for two more," Goracl reaches for his pouch on his belt as the nearly 4 foot dwarf charges the 7'2'' barbarian, and with a swift move to the right Gorack was able to dodge the drunken dwarf's attack. The force of the axe going forward wtih no solid object to hit sends the dwarf to the ground with a loud thud of the axe. As the dwarf reaches for his axe Gorack kicks it to the otherside of the room. Three other dwarfs stand(obviously the first ones friends) and draw there axes. Relizing he will agian have to fight, Gorack draws his great sword and wish's he could just do this the easy way. With one charge and two sweeps of his sword he knocks the three dwarfs into the wall unconsious. While putting his sword away he yawns loudly.  
  
"Hey barkeep, any damages I need to pay for," he says no louder then he needs to. The bar is quiet from the fight and all is starting to get setteled back into there chairs and countinue with there busness  
  
"Not this time, but please be more careful next time," the barkeep screams as the noise starts to pick up agian. he barkeep is used to this by now but noone ever offer to pay for the damages before. After a fight the loser is carted out back and the one that walks away just leaves and never comes back for a while. But Gorack doesn't seem to be someone who wish's to leave town other than to take out the troubesome goblin encampments outside of town. There is one thing the barkeep does no about the odd barbarian. He uses the same sword and never has any other with him. The bartender has seen Gorack around town and in and out of armories but that sword forver stays on his back. Sleepily Gorack clims the stairs and reachs room nine. He walks into a room biggenough to accomodat a barbarian. Though his feet hang over the bed, it is still good enough to live in. setting his pouch on the rickity nightstand, and placing his sword leaning agianst the wall next to where his head would be on the bed. Then he disrobe and lays gentle into bed. Sore from the days adventure he slips into a sleep that allows him to sence if there is a presence in the room. 


	2. chapter 2:Fighting Dreams, Bitter Skeems

Chapter 2: Fighting Dreams and Bitter Skeems  
  
~~~ "What... What is this place?" Gorack ask's as he appears in the a rather foggy graveyard. Walking into the gray abis of the yard he relizes that he has no clue where he is going. Gorack walked for what seemed like hours, but then he came apon a pair of stone doors.  
  
They creeked open slowly and Gorack is blinding by a bright light on the other side of the door. When the light subsided and he was able to see agian he noticed he was in a mass grave surrounded by corpses of the royal family. As he turns to view the rest of the grave and on the far wall he notices an alter with a beam of light shining in the center. Gorack approches the alter and steps into the light to notice an amulet of pure gold with a red flaming jewel embeded in the center. Gorack reaches for the amulet but he hears a stiring from behind him. He turns to find the corpses that were once littering the grave are now comming to life.  
  
They apporuch him at a slow pace. some with there swords and otheres with sheilds and some with both. Gorack draws his sword and waits for the zombies to get closer. As they approuch he sets in his head how he is going to destroy these damned beasts. Gorack charges and takes out the first zombie with a cut through his bonie body. As he charges at the next one he back hand swings his sword and cuts off his head and send it flying agenst the far wall. njext he round houses and takes out 5 more send there dusty remains flying everywhere. He then takes an upskate swing and cuts a zombie in half he then downspape on another one and blindsides the rest of them into piles of mixed bones and rusted weapons. Standing now alone in the middle of the grave panting for breath Gorack rests the tip of his sword on the ground as he looks around. "That was easy," Gorack pants as he puts his sword away.  
  
He walks twords the alter again and grabs the amulet. He hears a loud click and the next thing he knows he is falling, falling into nothing but black ness. There is balckness all around him but the slowly disapearing hole from wince he came. He fell and fell till he felt his body come to an abrupt stop. Though still floating he wasn't moving, And from the distance he hears a voice. "You have been chosen."  
  
"Huh? Who are you," Gorach questions," What do you mean I have been chosen."  
  
The voice then became louder," You have been chosen."  
  
Gorack starts to look around furiously looking for who this might be. He reaches for his sword and finds nothing but air. angry he screams, "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
Now the voice seems like it is right next to him it is so loud that Gorack has to cover his ears to make out what he is saying "You have been chosen." it was so loud Gorack felt like his head was going to expload. now gorack goes into a rage. Striking out agianst the blackness punching, swinging, kicking. In the blind rage ye lets out a blood thursty scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
Gorack shoots stright up in his hay bed gasping for breath. He looks around his dark room, and snaps back to reality. After catching his breath he lays back down and staires at the ceiling. While falling back to sleep Gorack mutters "Man i gotta stop fighting before bed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you got what i asked for," the voice somes from the ally where a rather shaddy character is passing by. It was night and Kidib was on a late night walk. Seeing where he was going is no problem for an elf like himself having lived for 345 years.  
  
"No I need more time. Just a couple more days and i'll have it," Kidib says in a panick.  
"You insabordanite fool. I have given you long enough. I sapose that if you want a job done right you'll have to do it yourself. As for you. Your servises are no longer required." With a shift hand jesture a fireball appears in his hand  
  
"No, please, no I beg of you. Do not do this. Please let me live," Kidib begs but it was to late. The evil wizard unleashed the fireball and the elf fly's the ground backwards and lands if a flaming pile of fleash on the ground.  
  
"Great now i'm going to have to get my hands dirty. Just what i wanted." While walking away the clocked wizard get an idea, "What if... I get thatguy i saw in the bar earlier. Yeah!He was nice and strong. He'll do nicely." The wizard sneaks away under the shadow of the allyway.  
  
Morning is soon to come in the land of Saradim and soon a great adventure is about to arise for the mighty Gorack. 


	3. chapter 3:New Friends, New adventures

Chapter 3: New Friends, New adventures  
  
The sun just peeked throuhg the window in Goracks room and he sturs as the sun hits his face. "Uhhhhhhh," He grubles. Wishing he cold stay in bed Gorack lifts his masive body out of the hay bed and walks over to his pile of garments. As he slides his worn tunic over his head he relizes he must get a new one. This one is torn from the numerous incounter of orcs and goblins sence the last time he bought one. Though in the 27 years of his life he has only been through about 10 tunics. No one really ever hit him to do to much damage.  
  
After getting dressed he walks into the hallway and down the staires into the bar area. The bar was empty accpts for one drunken fellow passed out in the corner. Goracks walks over to the bar and sits on his usual stool by the wall.  
  
"What can I get for ya," the bartender says from behind the bar.  
  
"The usual please," Gorack mumbles in his sleepy state.  
  
"Comming right up," the bartender says and walks over to a little window leading into the kitchen, "Two eggs and a slab of beaf," As soon as the order was place the bartender walks over to a barrel of water and wills a chalest full. Walking over to Gorack he sets the glass on the bar and slides it to him. "You really like to make trouble don't you."  
  
"I try my best," Goracks says with a smirk.  
  
"Well my bar is starting to get a bad reputation, so could you please try to stay out of peoples way. Espacally when there drunk."  
  
"Well I cannot promise you anything but I will try. You of all people should no how drunks get."  
  
"Ture, but your sober so take it easy. I would like to keep my besness." The bartender walks over to the window and takes Goracks order from the person behind the window. Then walks over to Gorack and with a gentle smile says, "Enjoy, That'll be 22 gold."  
  
"I can't get nothing by you can I." Gorack reaches for his pouch which holds his money to find it missing. He franticly searchs the ground all around him, And he cannot find it.  
  
"Is this what your looking for." Gorack looks up to find the stranger that was once sitting in the corner to now be standing in front of him. The stranger was mid hight and her body figure was not known because of a black cloke that was covering her."I found it by the staires." He walks over to Gorack and hands him the pouch. Gorack shifts through it to make sure all his gold is there.  
  
"Your lucky its all here. So what is your name."  
  
"I am just a wandering soul doing good deed" The stranger smirks.  
  
"Common, do not be stubborn." Gorack pays for his meal and starts to eat.  
  
"Ok. My name Kidib. I am a wandering fighter"  
  
"What is your purpose in town." Gorack says whit a mouth full of food. Typical barbarian.  
  
"I am just passing through on my way to my next fight." At this Gorack jerks his head away from his food and listens in intrest.  
  
"What kind of fight." Gorack love for fighting came from his years with his father traveling through the woods with nothing better to do than cut down hord of goblins and orcs.  
  
"Nothing big. Just going to a cruddy place in the next town to retrive something for my master. No big deal" The stranger turns and heads for the door. Before walking out Gorack gets up and heads him off at the door.  
  
"So what are you fighting." Gorack says in excitement.  
  
"Nothing big. Theres alot of them though thats how they stole from my master. Over powered him." Kidib goes to leave but Gorack stands his ground.  
  
"Mind if I help. Been looking for an acctually adventure for some time now. There isn't much to do around here." This is true. There really never is any excitement around here. Cept for the occasional bar fight, or a rampaging goblin force. Other than that ntohing goes on.  
  
"I do not no. If they over powered my master then I do not think you can do it." Kidib bows and starts to walk away, but Gorack still will not et him by.  
  
"I wish to come with you. You can have all the treasure I just want the adventure" Gorack says firmly, " I can help you. Two is better than one, A and what makes you so sure you can take em alone."  
  
"Fine you can come, But do not get in my way." Kidib says, "Get what you need and meet me at the east edge of town when the sun is at its highest."  
  
"Ok!" Gorack says with excitment As he turns away. It will be only a few hours before the sun is high and gorack still needs to buy a tunic. 


	4. chapter 4:Old Hag, Mysterious Bag

Chapter 4: Old Hag, Mysterious Bag  
  
"You insabordenate fool!!!" comes from the midst of an ally as Kidib lands in a smoldering pile on the ground. "I sapose I should left him alive to get the pendent. Now I have to do it alone... Or I can get that dumb barbarian i saw in the bar to do it." Snikering to himself, "I'l just take that losers name on the ground there. Yea. Kidib may be an elven name but i can pass it off as my own." Walking away down the ally "Kidib" flips his hood up and walks through the allys of the city.  
  
As he walks he comes across a building with a single light through the window. Apon entering he gets hit in the face witht he strong smell of buring insence. From the back of the store comes an old hag in torn and lanky cloths, "Your late you were sapose to be here 20 minutes ago."  
  
"How do you know who I am. I have never seen you before. I do not even know why I am in here." He makes for the door but stops when the old hag speaks.  
  
"Your here for the same reason why you killed Kidib. Your here for the ame reason you want the barbarian. Your here for the same reason why you left your family. Curiosity. You see your curiosity is what drives you. You want to explore, and it is also your curiosity that makes you slaughter those who fail you. You see the more your curiosty is the more you want it. You listen to rumors and you want to no the tur----"  
  
"Shut up you old hag. You know nothing about me." He screams  
  
"You see, that is where you are wrong. I know everything about you." The hag walks to an old rocking chair and sits down, and bigens to rock slowly. "I have been watching you for along time. You can even say... I was at your birth . Even your death."  
  
"What... What are you talking about. I am still here. How can you be at my death." he says in a panick.  
  
"It is quite easy, but my methods will not be reviled to the likes of you...Just yet. See your not ready for my powers, but you will be one day. My days are running thin and I need to pass my wisdom to a worthy student."  
  
"What kind of powers are you talking about." the wizard ask's with intrest.  
  
"Well, for you thing your name is not Kidib now is it Kistrig."  
  
"How did you no," Kistirg said shocked.  
  
"Well I no alot more than just your acctually name. I no your past... Present... and Future." says the hag slowly.  
  
"Well thats all fine and dandy, but that still doesn't help the fact that you wasted my time." Kistrig moves to leave, but again is drawn back by the hags voice.  
  
"You see you are to be my pupil, and eventually you will recive my power. but not untill you have gained enough wisdom to be worthy enough to recive my power."  
  
"Why don't you just give them to me now," Kistirg conjers a fire ball in his hand and launches it at the hag. with lighting speed the hag moves herself from the rocking chair that is now in a smoldering heap to be hind the young wizard and grabs a hold of the back of his head.  
  
"You still have lots to learn young one. Do not press your luck. You will understand soon enough." The hag throws him through the back window. Landing on the hard dirt he slips into blackness and lays limp on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh.......What happened" Standing up and looking around the wizard recalls the events of last night. "Stupid old hag," he mutters and starts to walk twords the street. "Now where is that barbarian at.I'll try back at the bar." He heads for the bar.  
  
Its early morning and the sun is just peaking over the hils surronding the east side of the city. There are vendor setting up along side of the road but other than that it is quite.  
  
After about 20 minuets the bar appears in his sights. He eneters the bar to find no one is in it but the bartender who is cleaning tables and picking up chair's. "Where not open yet," the bartender says.  
  
"Thats ok. I will wait for you to open," wizard says and makes his way for the corner.  
  
"No I do not this you understand what I said....." The bartender cuts off and just goes back to work. The wizard snickers.  
  
"Simple minded fools. So easily tricked," using his mind the wizard makes himself invisable to the bartenders eyes. Sitting in the corner, the wizard sits and awaits the arival of the barbarian.  
  
Two hours later the wizard looks up to see the barbarian comming down the staires. Dressed in a ratty tunic and a belt the barbarian sits at the bar and talks with the bartender. The wizard use's his mind once agian to levatate the barbarians wallet over to his hand. This will be a good way for him to make a new friend. 


	5. chapter 5: The Hardest Journey EverSHOPI...

(authers note: sry its been so long i've just been lazy. well you might want to go back and read the last chapter to refresh your memory cause i had to. and i'm the auther. ahhhhhhhhh. the mahem. lol hope you injoy. if i get enough reviews i might just post faster) (/ \ means he is thinking)  
  
chapter 5: The hardest journey ever...shoping  
  
"I do not no. If they over powered my master then I do not think you can do it." Kidib bows and starts to walk away, but Gorack still will not et him by.  
  
"I wish to come with you. You can have all the treasure I just want the adventure" Gorack says firmly, " I can help you. Two is better than one, and what makes you so sure you can take em alone."  
  
"Fine you can come, But do not get in my way." Kidib says, "Get what you need and meet me at the east edge of town when the sun is at its highest."  
  
"Ok!" Gorack says with excitment As he turns away. It will be only a few hours before the sun is high and gorack still needs to buy a tunic.  
  
(A/N: i added this part in to show the change of naration. ooo big word go me. sry injoy.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking down the roads through town, Gorack searches for a good shop to buy some new armor at. "Hmmmm i'll go to the black smith's. see what they got." Gorack enters a small shop with smoke comming from the chimney. A dwarf walks up to him.  
  
"What can I get for ya sir, and might I say you look lovely today." The dwarf walks up to him and streches out his hand to greet him. He then pulls back when he notices that its coverd in a clear slippery substance. Gorack stares at him weiraly.  
  
"I'm looking for some light weight armor. It has to be strong and hard to peirce, but small enough to fit a tunic over it, and still move around comfortable." Gorack explaines and the dwarf sut stares at him.  
  
"Well silly. There is no such armor that I can't peirce. Now don't make me spank you." the dwarf says in a high voice. Gorack takes a couple steps backward. "Where you going you big berly man you." Gorack turns and runs out slaming the door and leaning agnist it.  
  
"Oh man thats the last time i go into a gay brothel house. Now where is the black smiths." Gorack walks for about 20 minuets until he comes upon an open hut where he can see someone working on armor. "Hello in there."  
  
"Hello. Come in come in. What can I make for you today." This time an elf great him with a an outstreched hand coverd in black ash. He pulls back whipes his hand off and presents it again. Gorack shakes his hand and looks arouns the shop  
  
"I need armor thats light weight. Hard to peirce, but can have a tunic fit over it. I also must beable to move around easy in it." The smith looks at him with eyes wide.  
  
"Thats near impossible there sir. But there is a way. I'll make your armor. but it will cost a good amount to get it like you want. some of these things i cannot do." The smith exclaims.  
  
"Not a problem how much will it take." Gorack reaces for his wallet.  
  
"20 platinum?" the shop keeper guess's.  
  
"Really? Hmmmm lets me see. Ok. Here is 150 platinum I need this by when the sun is at its highest." The smith starts to twitch and accepts the money. As Gorack leaves he hears the feirce pounding of a the smiths hammer. He continues to walk through the town. Up and down multiple dirt roads. In and out ally ways looking for a talor shop. He comes apon a farly large shop with a sign on the door that says "GARMENTS". Gorack enters and a rather skinny floopy wristed man meets him.  
  
"Well hello there hansome how are you today?" The man ask's.  
  
"I'm fine and how are you?"Gorack ask's suspisously.  
  
"I'm super. So thanks for asking. Now back to bussness. what do you want we have a wide veriaty of fabrics you can choose from." The guy leads him around the shop explaining all the kinds of fabrics they have. and occasionally adding in an unwanted comment, "and over here we have a new blend from the nort. which would look just fabulouse on your lean and built body." (A/N: i duno if they had gays back then but bare with me its been a while.)  
  
/Man how come I allways find these guys. Ug maybe Tempus is punishing me for being overcome by those goblins\ "Uhhhh." Gorack interupts, "I just need a tunic that fits loosly." The talor looks at him with a frown on his face.  
  
"Ok....." the Talor walks off and goes twords the back. He comes back after about 5 minuets with a long piece of string and a stool. "Get on the stool" he says. Gorack gets up on the stool and the starts moving the the string up and down Goracks body takeing mesurments. witht he occasional order to spread his legs or lift his arms. When he was all done, the talor walked into the abck and came back with nothing in his hands this time. "Ok you can get down now. It will be done in a couple of days. I need a down payment of 20 gold."  
  
"Ok," Gorack reaches in his wallet, "Here's 20 platinum i need it by whebn the sun is at its highest." The talor just stared at him and accepted the money with an open hand.  
  
"Yes....Of course.... What ever you want sir....." The talor turned slowly and skipped away. Gorack jsut stod there and shook his head. /I wish I have never seen that.\ Gorack turns and walks out. "Well i'm got a few more hours. What to do?" he askes himself as he drifts off intothe depths of town. 


End file.
